User blog:SirAston/Theorycrafting: Ohmwrecker
Introduction Greetings, Citizens of the Internet! Warning: tl:dr-free zone, read it at your own risk. I also feel inclined to give another warning: Math won't be involved. Yes, it's still theorycrafting because of REASONS*. There are a good amount of items in LoL most players agree on them being universally great. Then there are items that are pretty niche, but viable in certain combinations, like on . After that, there's only and players tend to be silenced and blinded when confronted with items that are generally considered as being "Riot added them just 'cause and that item sucks"-tier. *(Reasons are that analysing observations and discussing theories still counts as theorycrafting even without algebra and formulas and matrices blablabla yare yare) Now for the interesting part . Such a controversial item. Stats are good for support, active is quite interesting for support because it allows risk-free ganks at enemy tower, but the recipe is what makes this item underpicked. Mainly because of . First of all, it's a Gp10-item, which always causes some trouble. Second, is universally considered the best upgrade of that transmutating rock and even without it, there's . Some people even prefer to Ohmwrecker, Holy Spit. At the time you're able to afford Ohmwrecker, the Outer Tower/s are most likely already destroyed, so it's even less desirable at this point despite its Cost Efficiency (mostly because stats are only secondary when Supports go shopping). It's 2.8 grands because Riot intentionally wants it to be mid-to-late game, there's not really another reason (although I can understand why they want it this way). Don't get me wrong, Ohmwrecker in its current form is niche, but niche in a good way. The problem is that there is too much strong competition for it because it's build from Philo. So what would happen if we replace Philo? While the next headers will only tell how Philo could be replaced with, remember that the whole recipe can change according to it, I'm just stating the core item of the recipe. With that said, let's go! Replacing Philo with Catalyst the Protector Yay, . It has been done in the past, but got changed because... ... I don't know, really. Should have replaced the with AP or MP5 instead of practically everything. Catalyst the Protector is an item often seen on AP-oriented characters, mainly because it builds into and Rod of Ages only. With Old!Wrecker, it would have stayed so, but made Catalyst okay on Supporters. Maybe it got changed because Old!Wrecker had nothing to do with passively gaining Gold in one of its recipe items or granting Vision. Maybe it got replaced because Catalyst is not a good tank item and tanks are the role that initiates and bring the teamfight to them, so they're the main target for Ohmwrecker. But if it's for tanks, then why replacing it with Philo...? Replacing Philo with Madred's Razors Yes, There are several positive changes when the Razors are taken as a basis. While no longer viable for supporters, there will be even more options for Junglers. are good for fast clearing times and gives some good stats that helps with every aspect of the jungle. is pretty nice for counter-jungling and keeping an eye on stuff, but I kinda miss some more options when you take Madreds, especially one that is more suitable for roaming junglers and a good alternative to the Spirits. Cue the Ohmwrecker. Madred and Wriggle are for aggressive junglers wanting to hurt people badly, so the Ohmwrecker-active makes sense when you're roaming. Imagine you escaped a teamfight, everyone scatters and you barely survived it by standing next to a tower. You take a breather, are recalling... Tower suddenly shuts down and jumps you. Eating time! Even when that evolving copyright infringement is low on health, the element of surprise will get you and the tower can't do anything against it. Replacing Philo with another Gp10 While less desirable than Philo, Kage and Avarice has some merits because they aren't that viable for support. Kage would be a lesser burden than Avarice, of course, so let's talk about Kage as the new Philo. Gp10 and some AP. Good enough. It builds into and , which are both as niche than Ohmwrecker (although Shard is pretty popular when you pick Kage as a support. Mainly because you can keep the Gp10), so that is a possible solution. Since Shard and Twin are both there to make it harder for the enemies instead of making it easier for your allies, Ohmwrecker would fit like a glove. Make it happen, Riot! After thorough testing, of course. Replacing Philo with... ehm... Well, now we have some problems. It's getting thin regarding items suitable for early supporters and tanks. Other possible items I considered are , , , and , but I scrapped these possibilities almost instantly. Regarding Glacial and Warden we already have , which does a way better job for Carry-assisting roles even if it's more mid game. Chalice is by no mean really needed for supporters, it only gets viable when building Mikael. Emblem builds into Aegis and , which are ultimately the better items than anything with an Ohmwrecker-active, so it would create the same problems we have with Philo. Kindlegem is somewhat unique with its problems. While it would grant supporters some great stats, Health and CDR... Just look at the stuff it builds into. There's Shurelya's. Again. Then there is . Which is good, too. For the rest, let's just say that Kindlegem is already pretty busy in most games. No need to add a 6th item based on this. That should only be possible with Boots. And maybe Enchantments. In the end, as long as Philosopher's Stone is the core item and Shurelya's stays big in business, Ohmwrecker continues to be the of AP. But as we see, there are not many good alternatives, which is the main problem. We can't even give it the same threatment given to because a recipe for a mid-to-late game item only consisting of basic items doesn't work for roles that need to make every coin of gold worth it. Ohmwrecker isn't the problem, it's the whole situation, sadly... Category:Blog posts